


Fate's Voice

by ObsessionsOfMine



Series: GD Week 2016 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is fifteen when she first hears her soulmate's voice in her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate's Voice

 All through her childhood, Alex heard people say that, at some point, you were supposed to start hearing your thoughts in your soulmate’s voice. But still, as she got older, the only voice in her hand was her own and she couldn’t help but wonder when her time would arrive. As a twelve years old, watching her friends all find out what their soulmates sound like and not being able to hear her own made her doubt there could be someone out there for her.

 Kara had arrived a few weeks after she’d turned fifteen, a small and scared thirteen year old, and Alex wasn’t quite sure what to think of her. She wasn’t a very patient person, but Kara seemed to had taken to her, and her mother had all but made clear that they were to be sisters from then on, so when the night came, and Kara was wringing her hands at the thought of sleeping in her own room, Alex allowed her to sleep in her company. 

 The following day, she woke up with a headache and the sunlight streaming into the room and hitting her directly in the face. She groaned, covering her head with her pillow, and considered getting up to close the windows, but as she did, it wasn’t her voice she heard. Startled, Alex sat up, testing the new sounds her thoughts could produce. Her soulmate was clearly a woman, which was a relief, seeing as she’d started noticing that her attraction leaned more towards women, anyways.

 Confused by her sudden movement, Kara stared at her from where she was sitting near the window, soaking up the sun’s early warmth. “Is everything alright?” she asked slowly, almost as if making sure she chose the correct words. When Alex turned to look at her, she hadn’t intended to say anything, but she found herself curious as to whether the whole hearing your soulmate’s voice was a strictly human thing.

 “Did you have soulmates, back in Krypton?” she asks, cocking her head, and Kara nods minutely, “Could you hear them, like, in your head?” At that, Kara gives her a sad smile, but she still nods in agreement. Alex frowned, not entirely sure why she wanted to clarify the situation, but she did anyway, “I just heard mine, for the first time,” she said almost in a whisper. At that, Kara looked at her in surprise, and that’s how she found out Kara hadn’t heard her own soulmate’s voice yet.

 Time went on, bringing Kara her soulmate’s voice, and giving Alex the time to get to know hers. In college, Alex dated all kinds of different people, knowing well enough that they were not her soulmate, but she tried her best to have some fun. Most of her friends had already found the person they were going to spend the rest of their lives with, but she’d yet to meet the woman whose voice she heard even more than she heard her own.

 At some point, Alex gave up on trying to find her and joined the DEO, focusing her energy on protecting her sister to the best of her ability. It became easy to block out the feeling of loneliness when work kept her busier than she’d ever been, but whenever she was left alone with her own thoughts, there was no way to ignore the smooth and captivating voice in her head. There wasn’t much Alex could tell about the woman herself just from the voice, and it was just the voice, because the tone, the vocabulary and the speech pattern were still hers. And maybe it was better this way, maybe it was for the best that her soulmate, whoever she was, remained unknown to her.

 When Kara decided to come out as Supergirl everything started snowballing. Suddenly, everything was upside down and they were facing off against a hellgramite, who shot her in the leg with one of his paralyzing stings and dragged her into what she thought was supposed to be an abandoned warehouse. She was left on the cold damp floor, and she could hear him talking to another person, a woman, who was asking about a kryptonian.

 Alex used all of her will to lean up on her arm, looking at the woman in front of her. She couldn't shake the feeling she'd heard her voice somewhere, before, “I’ve been waiting quite some time to get one of you alive,” she said with the most predatory look Alex had ever seen on anyone, her clear green eyes glinting in the dark, her finger slowly tracing a path down Alex’s cheek. And that was when she realized that the voice she’d just heard that sentence in, perfectly matched the one she’d been hearing for years, inside her own head.

 “You’re bleeding,” she said almost in an amused tone, and Alex was cursing her luck, because of course her soulmate couldn’t be a regular human. _Oh no_ , her soulmate had to be an alien who was very much trying to capture her sister, “Human beings are so fragile, it’s amazing any of you make it out of infancy.” She walked around Alex, almost as if to leave, and that was when Alex decided she’d had enough of staying quiet.

 “Are you planning to kill me, then?” she said as clearly as she could, watching as the woman’s back muscles tense beneath her uniform. The brunette turned around, looking at her with wide eyes that spoke of a recognition Alex had felt, just a few seconds before. “I’m Alex, by the way,” she chuckled, sitting up with the help of her hands. When she saw the furrowing of the woman’s eyebrows, she kept going, “call me old fashioned, but I’d like to know my soulmate’s name.” She knew she was playing a dangerous game, but the sight of this woman fighting a smile made it worth it.

 “Astra,” she said calmly and Alex was about to answer a blue blur pushed Astra against a wall, throwing her right through it. Of course Kara had come to her rescue, and now the situation was a little complicated.

 She assured her sister that she was alright, despite the sting in her leg, but before she could explain the situation, Astra rose up from the ground and started walking towards them. “Aunt Astra?” Kara asked when she finally took a good look at the woman, and Alex had to use all of her willpower to stop herself from groaning. Her soulmate was her sister’s _aunt_. Great, fantastic, the situation couldn’t possibly get any weirder.


End file.
